Eyes (Only For You)
by Cain the Silver Sin
Summary: That's when he decided that it didn't really matter. His heart told him it didn't matter. Genos wanted him, and he wanted Genos. The reckless but still so perfect and loving cyborg, who could have anyone in the world, possibly the universe, but only had eyes for him.


There are times when Saitama seriously questions his luck. He has never been a particularly lucky guy. Never popular as a kid, teen or adult. Bald by the age of 23, bland, boring and mostly quiet, preferring the company of manga over people. Yet, at this very moment, in _his_ kitchen, in _his_ apartment, stands the single most gorgeous person in the world, and he is currently humming some tune from an anime they watched together recently and preparing dinner for them both. A perfect picture of domestic bliss, and it is not a dream.  
Genos is real, Genos is here and he is very much devoted to Saitama. To the point where the hero blushes whenever he thinks about it.  
There are still times when he just doesn't get it. Genos is very attractive, smart and powerful, he might have a bite to him but he is painfully loyal and lovingly devoted when he wants to. He could potentially have anyone, as proven by his enormous fan club of beautiful women of all ages, but here he is, having chosen _Saitama_ over supermodels and rich heirs. It makes his heart beat hard in his chest and he feels warm all over. To be this lucky, when life has done nothing but constantly fuck him over for so many years it came to a point where all he could feel was numbness. He's not numb anymore, he's not lonely or sad. He's actually happy, and it's all thanks to the peculiar blond cyborg whom he crossed paths with and whom insisted on becoming his disciple.

(But ended up being his most precious person, and lover.)

Saitama had never pictured himself being with a guy, to be honest he had barely pictured himself with a woman as well. He was pretty sure he liked women though and no guy had ever caught his interest. But with Genos it suddenly didn't seem to matter at all what he was. The fact that he was 98% cyborg never fazed him. Genos being a guy _had_ at first seemed a bit intimidating, but for every lovingly prepared meal, for every battle they fought together, for every stupid little shopping trip and evening they spent watching anime, Saitama's feelings only grew and gathered in a warm glow around his heart. That's when he decided that it didn't really matter. His heart told him it didn't matter. Genos wanted him, and he wanted Genos. The reckless but still so perfect and loving cyborg, who could have anyone in the world, possibly the universe, but only had eyes for him.

He smiles softly to himself, ears picking up yet another anime tune from the kitchen. He knows it is impossible to sneak up on his boyfriend due to his proximity sensors, but he tries anyways and Genos, bless him, acts at least a little bit surprised each time as strong arms circle around his back and a cheek presses firmly into the back of his neck.  
The blond doesn't say anything, only continues to hum quietly as he stirs the pot on the stove, his other hand currently not occupied being placed over Saitama's hand encircling him.

"Mmm, smells good. What'cha making?" the hero murmurs, snuggling up against the cyborg.

"Just a simple beef stew, Saitama sensei." comes the calm reply.

"Just a simple stew… stop being so modest, this smells _heavenly_." Saitama chides him as he stands up on tiptoes, leaning over and letting his chin rest on the cyborg's shoulder.

He gazes lazily at Genos, catching the small, but very pleased smile on his face, that would have been accompanied by a cute little blush had his body been organic. He's acting shy, so he's possibly in a soft and sappy mood tonight. Saitama swallows. He loves all of Genos' moods, but anything starting with the letter S is on the high end of the spectrum. He grips the blonde's waist gently and turns him around to face him. Genos seems surprised but before he can say anything, Saitama kisses him and he just about melts in his embrace. He loves this so much about Genos, his expressiveness when it comes to intimacy, his reactions to Saitama's touches. Saitama trails his hands up from Genos' waist to cup his face in his hands, not breaking the kiss, keeping it going in a slow dance of wet lips. To think that he was once worried Genos was a guy, to think he was once (only slightly) worried he was a cyborg, that everything would feel weird and synthetic.  
Genos might be metal, wires, silicone and other things Saitama can't name, but he is still oh so human, maybe more of a human than some people could ever hope to be. A low moan slipping past the blonde's lips punctuates Saitama's trail of thought and a warm feeling pools low in his stomach, and he sighs against the cyborg's lips.

"Genos… I need you." he says hoarsely, said need very apparent in his voice. It makes Genos shudder and press himself closer to Saitama, he wants this as much as Saitama does.

"Yes sensei~" he replies, all in a whisper before he catches his sensei's gaze and holds it.

"Please, Saitama…"

Saitama isn't entirely sure if Genos knows exactly what he does to him, calling him by his name only, stripped of honorifics it's so much more personal, and in that beautiful voice all laced with submissiveness... The effect is immediate and Saitama groans before hungrily kissing Genos again, gripping at his waist and pressing him against the counter. The blonde moans into his mouth, metallic fingers roaming his upper back and neck, trying to find some kind of purchase. The hero moves from the other's mouth and latches his lips onto his neck instead, leaving firm kisses on a white cable that has the cyborg shudder with pleasure. His body is so intriguing, so intoxicating, to be able to make him feel this way makes Saitama's heart swell with pride.  
He pushes the blond's legs apart a little, grinding his now clothed and straining erection against his crotch.  
He is rewarded with a groan and desperate hands gripping at his shirt.

"Genos~" he whispers close to the cyborg's ear.

"Genos, I want you so much, I need you so much." He knows he's sounding desperate, and to be truthful, he is. All the _feelings_ he has inside of himself now, everything he kept bottled up or thought was gone, awakened by Genos coming into his life. Sometimes it feels like it's too much, but he craves it so much nonetheless.

"You can have me, all of me, Saitama-sensei~" a breathy sigh, a sweet whisper of words and an absolutely _smoldering_ look is what he gets from the blond as his fingers skim over the hem of his pants, gently tugging them down over slender, metallic hips. His underwear joins his pants as well and are discarded in a pile on the floor. Saitama lifts him up on the counter and he is about to protest (the counter might break under his weight he thinks) but the protest drowns in a moan as an insistent tongue laps at soft folds and prods a wet entrance.

"Panel parted already and so wet for me…" Saitama murmurs from between his legs and Genos whimpers. The sensations are so strong he doesn't know what to do with himself, completely at his sensei's mercy like this.  
Saitama groans quietly as he pleasures the cyborg with his tongue. Genos being equipped with what could be described as a mechanical vagina and it being self-lubricating undeniably has its perks. He palms his own erection through his pants, whilst steadying the cyborg with the other. He's so painfully hard for him, Genos is so wet for him…  
He leaves a long lick and a kiss to his clit before maneuvering his free hand to his pants, sliding them halfway down along with his underwear. Still steadying the blond he leans over him, sliding his cock between the sensitive folds, getting himself coated in lubricant. Genos is reduced into a crying mess underneath him, hands clenching the edges of the counter, dorsal vents releasing steam behind him.

"Please~" comes the breathy moan and Saitama can't hold it back anymore.

He shudders as he presses the head of his cock into the blond, stopping just a second to marvel at the sight before him. Genos is panting, eyes half-lidded and arms linked tightly around Saitama's shoulders. Saitama kisses him as he pushes all the way in and he swears he can see stars behind his eyelids.

He rocks his hips slowly against the cyborg and is rewarded with him pushing back. He is warm, so warm and-

He's so beautiful like this.

He's always beautiful really, but like this he is utter perfection. Stretched so wonderfully around Saitama's cock, moaning and gasping, the cupid's bow of his upper lip so prominent as he pleads for more. Saitama kisses him again as he thrusts shallowly into him, he can never get enough of that pretty mouth, never get enough of this tight heat. He can never get enough of Genos. Genos is his world, his everything.

"Aah~ S-Saitama~"

The moans coming from the blond has his cock throbbing almost painfully and he thrusts himself deeply, groaning at the feeling of being fully enveloped by slick heat. He goes almost all the way out before pushing fully back in again, actually shaking from the pleasure.

"Genos~" the hero groans, sweat beading on his forehead, strong hands caressing the cyborg's hips as he increases the pace of his thrusts, craving more of the exquisite sensations, craving for Genos to feel them just as much.

"Genos- show me all of you."

He is short of breath, so he pauses to rock slowly against the blond again as he asks the question. Genos gives him one wobbly look before he smiles shyly, releasing another panel and baring his own cock for Saitama. Saitama groans in response, taking the cyborg in his hand and pumping him in synch with his thrusts.

"You are so beautiful." he says softly, voice brimming with adoration. He thumbs the slit of the blond's cock, smearing the drop of lubricant that lies pooled there and he bites his lower lip at the sight. He loves being inside Genos like this, but he also loves having Genos inside of him. Mmm, next time.

"Aah, Saitama-sensei, I-I can't-"

"Too much for you already?" Saitama leans in and murmurs in his ear, licking the outer shell for good measure. The cyborg pants and writhes, hands clawing at Saitama's back. Saitama knows Genos can rarely handle being pleasured like this for long, the sensations from having Saitama pay attention to both his cock and pussy simultaneously being simply too overwhelming. It's so hot and lewd, but he can't help himself.

"It's alright, Genos. I don't plan on lasting much longer myself. I just need to see your pretty face as you come for me~"

It's funny how something intangible like words can have such an impact on people. Or maybe the impact stems more from the feelings behind those words. Either way, Saitama's words really works for Genos as he arches his back groaning, twisting as he seems to be just shy of the peak.  
Saitama takes ahold of the blond's slender waist and picks up his pace again, thrusting firm and hard into him, brushing all the right places. He's so, so close as well.

"Aah, let go for me~ Genos~ I love you so much~" he groans in a desperate voice. It only takes two more thrusts after that before Genos comes, arching his back with a sob and slightly static _I love you too, Saitama_ , walls clenching tight around the hero's cock, his own spilling synthetic liquid over his stomach.  
Saitama groans watching him. Everything is Genos. His warmth, his beautiful voice, his smoldering eyes, the wet noises from their coupling, _I love you_...  
He is swept up in orgasm as those sweet words fully register, burying himself deep, pulsing as he comes inside his beautiful, blonde cyborg.  
He is shaking, truly shaking as he finds Genos' lips and kisses them so softly, so tenderly. The cyborg gives him a tired but content smile as they ease down from the counter.  
Saitama's eyes flicker to the stove, suddenly remembering the stew Genos was making and he has to chuckle when he sees that the heat has been turned down to the lowest setting. When Genos did that he has no idea, but the gesture is very much appreciated. No ruined dinner as an added bonus to amazing sex.

"What?" Genos questions softly, his lips forming a wobbly smile.

"Nothing." Saitama replies, taking the blond's face in his hands, putting their foreheads together.

"Shower before dinner?"

"Yes, Saitama~"


End file.
